In Silver Underwear
by But I'm No Mercury
Summary: AU. year is 1979 and the gang head out to a midnight Picture Show. With a few detours on the way there of course. Faberry. Some Brittana and Puckleberry bromance is thrown into this little story 'o mine.


**A/N: I have a very bad head cold right now. So, maybe this is just a product of my fever induced haze. Plus, I'm also watching That's 70's Show, and thinking "Hey, why don't I Glee this up?" so, I created this little one shot here, filled with Pet Rocks, Rocky Horror, Bowie, and the infamous 'Circle'. Except that last one doesn't take place in the basement. Thus, a 70's based Faberry story was born. Although I think it may be a tad long. Eh.**

**Speaking of Rocky Horror that is also wear I got the title from. Science Fiction/Double Feature to be exact.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or That 70's Show, or Rocky Horror, or really anything. Seriously, I don't even own a dollar right now. **

_Lyrics are in italic_

* * *

**In Silver Underwear **

It was a very small town, Lima Ohio; very wooded, clear skies, friendly people. Birds would chirp, and the sound of the neighborhood kids playing around the park rang through perked ears. There were three things those ears wanted to hear.

They wanted to hear cigarettes flickering, her new Bowie record, and (dammit) that annoying girl in her math class.

The first one would've been easy to take care of, considering the smokes that were in the back pocket of denim bell bottoms. The bell bottoms were actually very much appreciated right now, considering the circumstances. Hanging around a park while two other girls played around in the pond. Compared to the dresses she would usually wear, jeans were very nice.

Being that it was very cold outside, being close to the height of winter, mind you.

The fact that the pond wasn't even frozen was something that plagued a over flooded mind. A cigarette was placed between shivering lips, and a lighter was quickly pulled out from a thick green coat. It settled those thoughts and reminded Quinn that it was Santana and Brittany.

She was sure they could move mountains.

"What's wrong, loser, you writing poetry for Berry in your head." Or possibly drive her to her grave. First class. Quinn looked over at the latina who had her own ciggarette in hand, smirking at her.

"Lay off, S, I told you it's none of your business." Because really, it wasn't anyones business. What she felt for her was nothing more than a tiny infatuation. She doesn't still have the valentine that she recieved from said girl from fifth grade.

"I'm just saying, since we're heading to Puckerman's after this, and Rachel lives across the street..." Santana teased, as Brittany bounded over, smile on her lips. Although that wasn't anything new.

"Speaking of which, here's some change, B, go use the booth, and ring him up, so we can split." Quinn handed the girl a few quarters, out of her pocket. "Be back in sec!" Brittany skipped off, quarters clinking and chinging in hand. Quinn hummed, trying to ignore the look on Santana's face.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Don't play coy with me, blondie, what are we doing about you and the Jew?" Santana elbowed her playfully, almost making her drop her ciggarette.

"Could you not call her that," Quinn flinched, remembering the way the brunette would mimick thoe actions, "She doesn't like the labels."

"Of fucking course," Santana deadpanned, "Now quit—"

"I told Puck we'd be there a little past six, so we can see the movie, then eat." Brittany had returned, and Quinn nodded at her. Despite the fact that it was a mid night showing, even Brittany knew it was best to get everyone together early.

"Who else is coming?" Santana asked as she fiddled around her purse for her car keys. The three girls were currently making their way towards Quinn's blue Corvet. Her dad was a lawyer go figure.

"That Kurt kid, and maybe...that one chick named after a car." Brittany tapped her chin as she entered the vehicle.

"Mercedes?"

"Shit," Santana groaned, "Last time they went, that queer kid Hummel picked out Grease."

"It wasn't that—"

"Don't jive me, Q, you only liked it because, Berry did." Santana retorted, successfully making Quinn red in the face. The blonde girl huffed in the passenger seat.

"Remember whose car your driving, Sanny." Quinn quiped, as the Latina placed the key in the ignition

"I would have my own car, if mami didn't think I wouldn't stay out of trouble."

"If you had a car there would be cops covered in cigarette burns."

"I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent."

/

The Puckerman's lived in an ok neighborhood, (70% of it was Jewish), there wasn't much crime, but then again, the people weren't always nice. The houses were quite well painted and decorated, but they weren't as big as the Fabray mansion on the northern side of town. They were right in the middle.

The little pale peach colored house across the street looked the most perfect.

Anyway, (Quinn shook her head), the Puckerman's lived in a pale blue house, that didn't have too many cars parked outside, but it was often filled with relatives. Puck's relatives were...well, relatively nice to her most of the time and they treated her like their own. Especially momma Puckerman, who constantly had pies on the ready.

"I think I smell blueberries."

"I bet Q wants some blueberries."

"If you haven't forgotten, we're going to eat after the movie, so I wouldn't like some pie." It took a tiny piece of her soul to say that. Sabine Puckerman made the best pies she'd had since her grandmother past away when she was 10.

"Try telling that to momma Puckerman."

"—Yeah, ma I got it right in my hand!" Puck lifted the wrapped up food in his hand, "I'll make sure everyone gets some, even Patches," He mumbled that last part refering to the town hobo. That got him a wooden spoon thrown at his buzzed head.

"Serves him right." Santana cackled, as she watched the boy approach them, rubbing his head.

"Hey, babes, the Puckster got you some grub." He opened the car door, getting in next to Brittany in the back.

"Bitchin', now were's the three Glee-jects?" The Latina asked, gazing back through the rear view mirror.

"Kurt and Mercedes had some last minute hold ups—"

"—Thank god—" Santana would be heading to Church next Sunday.

"—And my fellow Jew, Rachel is—"

"Shit!" A disheveled Rachel entered the vehicle and Quinn blushed bright red, "Drive, Santana, before I end up back in the kitchen." Mama Puckerman was like a second mother to her, but she could only handle_ so_ long in that house.

"Don't order me around, tiny!" She scowled at her through the reaview mirrior, but pulled out of the driveway, regardless. Rachel sighed as she sat back in her seat, pulling her skirt down, to reveal red bell bottoms and cute platforms.

"No stripping near me, Berry, because I'm not willing to pay."

"I just had to be out of that skirt," She flicked the back of Puck's head, because of his (and Quinn's) libido, "Daddy's always trying to make me look like a damn nun."

"Rachel never told me, hi." Brittany pouted.

"Hi Britt," The brunette waved at the blonde girl, while fixing up her hair, and the blonde beamed. Quinn also caught her eye and she gained a wink and a smirk, "Hey, Fabray."

"B-Berry." Quinn tried to seem indifferent, and Santana snorted next to her. Which was followed by a Spanish laced squeak when Quinn smacked her arm.

"I thought you said you were gonna wear your Hindrix, shirt?" Puck gestured to the white teashirt that lay beneath the red jacket that Rachel had on.

"I believe, Bowie is more than exceptional." Rachel said, and Quinn swooned. She praised Bowie and Rachel knew it.

"Where we going, San?" Brittany asked, head between the two front seats as she leaned up.

"To your place," Santana smiled at the blonde, "I wants to get some of your folk's stash, before we head out."

"Groovy." Puck smiled, knowing exactly what was gonna happen at the Pierce's home.

"Ugh, disco is so dead." Santana rolled her eyes.

"But we rolled disco'd last week, S."

/

Brittany's house looked like the decade had thrown up all over it...on the inside at least. The outside gave the impression that the house was owned by another Fabray family, from the white picket fence, down to the beautifully crafted exterior.

The five teens made their way inside the house, inediately being hit with a cloud of smoke. Brittany's parents were major hippees who had been smoking pot and cigarettes since the 60's, and promoting the whole relaxed 'free love' vibe for longer. They loved their daughter relnetlessly, though and it allowed for Santana and Brittany to both feel safe with their...whatever they were.

"Hey, gang." Brittany's dad had curly brown hair, styled into an afro. His outfit screamed hippee, with the way he carried himself, lazy smile on his face and sunglasses, covering his eyes.

"Hey daddy, I thought you and mom had to go?" Brittany asked, from where she stood, as the rest of her friends sat on the couch. "We do, sweetie, its just..." He scratched at his beard,

"Where is your mom?"

"I made cookies!" Mrs. Pierce came in, an oven mit on her hand that held a plate of cookies. Santana helped herself to one. Who cares if its 8:00 pm, Brittany's mom makes amazing cookies.

"Thanks Mrs. Pierce." Santana said through a mouth of peanut butter cookies. Quinn's lip curled up and Rachel sighed.

"I told you kids, call me Jackie," She smiled at them, "I feel all old when you call me Mrs. I don't get old."

"Sure, babe," Mr. Pierce commented, "But I'd prefer you call me Steve, ok man?" The five teens nodded.

"Stevey, we gotta, scram!"

"Alright, bye kids," He grabbed a jacket,

"Stay cool!"

"I love your dad, Britt." Puck said as the door shut. His eyes were glued to the brown bag on the table.

"Yeah, yeah, my girl's parents are bitchin', now lets get in the circle!" Santana grabbed said bag and ran up the stairs.

/

Quinn actually kinda enjoyed their circle. They would simply sit around in Brittany's room, smoke covering the room as they all breathed in the mind numbing drugs. Well, all except Rachel, who choose to not participate, shirt over her mouth and nose as she huffed in annoyance.

"Honestly, how can you breathe this stuff in? It's disgusting." Rachel said through her shirt, gagging as Santana blew smoke in her face.

"Same way you listen to all that Barbra Striesand garbage." Santana quipped. Rachel's mouth opened wide as she gasped indignantly (shirt still over her mouth).

"Barbra is like the Beatle of Broadway!"

"Don't you dare compare the two Berry!" Honestly she wasn't high enough for this.

"Berry kinda sounds like Beatle...or maybe Beach Boys," Brittany looked over at Puck who simply gave her a look, "Sanny, can we listen to my Pet Sounds record?"

"Sure, B." Santana visibly softened at that. Apparently she was high enough to deal with this.

"Come with me, it's in the basement." Brittany jumped up and Santana stiffened. Brittany's basement gave her the creeps. She quickly took another hit.

"Lay off, ass," She coughed out when Puck laughed at her. "You know what, why don't you come too."

"But—" Puck could tell Santana wasn't up for playing right now. Dammit, he wasn't that high, yet, either.

"I think Barbs is actually pretty cool." Quinn said as they sat alone, smoke clouding her vision. She was in fact very high, but she always managed to get herself toasted quickly.

"Its Barbra, Quinn, but thank you for agreeing." Rachel looked at the blonde girl who lay on the floor, feathered hair spread out beneath her head.

"I think I'm high." Quinn rasped, looking blankly at the ceiling. Rachel took a seat next to her, laying down, so they could be sode by side.

"Oh, really?" Rachel looked at her, amused. Quinn hummed, blowing a piece of blonde hair from her face.

"Why don't you like getting high?" Quinn asked as she began playing with her hair. It was really soft.

"I don't think it's very beneficial to my future career," Rachel always got this...star-y look in her eyes when she talked about broadway. It was like she was high, or something. But Rachel didn't like drugs, so it was definately something. "You remember that time I twisted my ankle back in elementry school?"

"You had a really pretty yellow cast," Quinn smiled, "It matched my hair."

"I did it, trying to do the choreography for 'Mein Herr', you know, just like Liza," She laughed at her past mistake.

"I probably should've nailed the chair to the ground, like her too."

"Please do, I don't want you to get hurt," Quinn pouted, and Rachel smiled, so the blonde smiled back. "Your really pretty."

"Your really pretty too, Quinn." Rachel returned the compliment, a blush on her cheeks.

"I wanna be an astronaught. Then I can be high all the time." Quinn giggled, picturing herself in a spaceship. She'd fly all the way to the moon and catch stars along the way, so that Rachel could have one.

"You'll be the best astronaught ever."

"Rachel?"

"Mm?"

"I think I'm high."

/

"My pet rock ran away." Brittany mumbled, as she sat on her bed. 'God Only Knows' played softly in the back ground.

"You forget to feed, 'em?" Puck wondered.

"I sent him and Lord Tubbington out so they could go, you know, do their business," Brittany mumbled the last part, "Lord Tubbington came back, but Patrick never did."

"Whose Patrick?" Puck asked, and Rachel rolled her eyes. This is why she didn't enjoy drugs.

"I had an uncle named Patrick," Quinn added, "I think I might be part Irish."

Santana entered the room, seeming to have sobered up.

"Hey dope heads, get your asses in gear, cause the movie's in a few hours," Santana warned, "And I don't wanna drive there, with all of you high as a kite."

"I've got major munchies, wanna split the food my mom made?" Puck stumbled as he stood, and Quinn rubbed her own growling stomach.

"We can share popcorn at the theater, its almost 11:30." Rachel suggested.

"Can you eat popcorn?" Quinn asked and Brittany nodded, curious to the answer.

/

"Can you sing me a song, Rach?" Brittany asked as they entered the theater. Brittany's high had yet to wear off.

"My Jew Bro sings 'Playing With Fire' like a pro." Puck patted her back. Quinn wouldn'r admit that she was hoping the girl would sing.

"Well, aren't you the little Joan Jett," Santana cooed, "Why don't you and Cherrie Currie go get us our tickets, eh?" Santana pushed Rachel and Quinn forward.

"What are we even seeing?" Quinn glared at her friend, dusting her shoulder off.

"I say we see that new Rocky Horror, film." Rachel had been wanting to see the movie for awhile now. She had seen it before, when it'd been on Broadway, and she never got the chance to see the film.

"Oh, Sanny can we see that one?" Brittany perked up, her thoughts clouded with thoughts of Rocky Road ice cream.

"Another god damn musical..." Santana rolled her eyes, but nodded, "Fine." That got her a kiss on the cheek from Brittany. Quinn raised her own eyebrow at her friend, and she simply got a subtly raised birdie. With a smirk she walked with Rachel to the ticket booth to wait in line.

"You do look a bit like Cherrie Curie, you know?" Rachel cocked her head, "Your just as beautiful as she was back in '76."

"Well, I'd say you were Joan Jett, but your missing a few things." Quinn said coyly, despite her nerves. She didn't have the drugs to numb her frantic thoughts, this time.

"Like, what?"

"The hair, the leather jacket, the cigarette, and I doubt your half the badass she is."

"Half the badass, huh?" Rachel nudged her with a smile, "Am I atleast as cute as she is?"

"M-Maybe," Quinn squeaked. Rachel laughed, as she approached the booth, leaving Quinn behind her.

"Five tickets to the 'Rocky Horror Picture Show', please?"

/

Popcorn and candy was bought, (Rachel had paid for Quinn's, no questions asked), and now they were headed to the inside of the theatre. The Lima Theatre was a fairly big one, bright, red, faux velvet seats (Gotta support our Mckinley High Titans) and a nice big screen ready to roll the show.

The five teens looked around the mildy packed theatre, and Santana groaned as she found out the only seats with five were towards the front. "I don't want to sit in the front, I'm no square, dammit!"

"There's some more up there, calm it down Charra." Puck pointed to the back seats, narrowly avoiding Santana's fist.

"Hijo de puta..." They ended up sitting with Brittany, Santana and Puck (in that order) sitting infront of Rachel and Quinn (who were in the last rows in the back). Everyone could still see fairly well, and Quinn found herself staring at Rachel. The same girl who makes her feel so much.

This little brunette with a big mouth and powerful soprano. She didn't know what to really call these feelings she was having. These feelings of wanting to be closer, of wanting to grab hold of a petite (not manly or deformed in any way) hand. She wanted so much, that she didn't know what to do about it all. What would her parents think?

Sure, her mother hand divorced her father, (he had cheated), and she was with all that feminism shtick, but does that mean it'd be ok? Would her mother still love her if she loved...

"Te amo, 'Tana."

"Te amo, Britts." It was whispered, but Quinn still heard it. She never asked Santana about the nature of her and Brittany's relationship, because she never knew what to say. Santana's mother loved Brittany, and Brittany's parents? Well,Quinn didn't have Brittany's hippe, 'Free Love' family. So what would she say to them? You can't just ask someone why their...gay. It wasn't morally right, or something.

A lot of famous people are gay. Freddie Mercury, Liberace and Elton John like other guys, and they can still rock, and she's heard stuff about Joan Jett. Rachel's parents were both men.

Rachel has two fathers, and she turned out (extremly) ok. Would Quinn be ok, though? Would she ever be able to raise a child with another...partner? "What are you thinking about?"

"A little bit of everything." Quinn whispered, and a hand was on her shoulder; It squeezed resuringly.

"The movie's starting, so I was just checking to make sure I wouldn't have to do mouth to mouth, or carry you out." Both of those things sounded really good right now, and it made Quinn's head and heart ache. With a wink and a smile from Rachel, it seemed as though she made the music begin. Red lips were on the screen and a soft melody filled the room.

_"Micheal Rennie was ill The Day the Earth Stood Still_

_ But he told us, where we stand_

_ And Flash Gordon was there In silver underwear_

_ Claude Rains Invisible Man_

_ Then when something went wrong_

_ For Fay Wray and King Kong _

_They got caught in a celluloid jam _

_Then at a deadly pace _

_It Came From ... Outer Space _

_And this is how the message ran..."_

By the time Sweet Transvestite was over, Rachel's hand was in hers and nothing hurt.

/

"You know, for a guy in a corset, Frank 'N Furter was bad ass." Puck said as they stepped out into the night.

"I loved Columbia, me and you should be her and Magenta for Halloween, San!"

"That actually wasn't too bad, I even kinda digged the Time Warp." Santana shrugged.

"I bet Artie could be Dr. Scott and Sam could be Rocky." Brittany's excitement had been boiling since 'Science Fiction/Double Feature'

"I'd make a bitchin' Eddie." Puck popped the collar of his leather jacket. 'Hot Patootie' spoke to him in ways that no one could understand

"Quinnefer could be Janet." Santana nudged the quiet blonde.

"Rachie could be Brad!" Brittany jumped up, hands on Rachel's shoulders.

"What do ya say...Janet?" Rachel asked, stopping in the middle of the parking lot.

"Yes, Brad?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, but played along nonetheless.

"I've got something to say..."

"Uhuh?"

"Oh, god..." Santana groaned. She needed to learnhow to quit while she's ahead.

"Come on, San! Puck you be Riff Raff." Brittany pulled both of them to the side, bouncing as she awaited for her que to sing.

_"Dammit..." Puck and Santana sighed together. Rachel cleared her throat and prepared to sing._

_"The river was deep, but I swam it! (Janet)_

_The future is ours so lets plan it! (Janet)_

_So, please don't tell me to can it (Janet)_

_I've one thing to say, that's dammit, Janet...I love you..."_ It made Quinn's whole body tingle to hear those words, and then Rachel's big brown eyes...

_"The road was long but I ran it (Janet)_

_There's a fire in my heart and you fan it! (Janet)_

_If there's one fool for you then I am it (Janet)_

_I've one thing to say and that's dammit Janet, I love you._

_Here's the ring to prove that I'm no joker_

_There's three ways that love can grow_

_And that's good, bad, or mediocre Oh, J-A-N-E-T I love you so!"_ Rachel picked her up and spun her around, and Quinn smiled.

She sang her own verse

"_Oh, its better than Betty Monroe had! (Oh, Brad)_

_Now we're engaged and I'm so glad (Oh, Brad!)_

_That you've met mom and you know dad (Oh Brad!)_

_I've one thing to say and that's Brad, I'm mad for you too!"_ The two girls danced around the parking lot, not seeing anything but eachother.

_"Dammit Janet..."_

_"Oh Brad...I'm mad..."_ Quinn blushed, noticing how close they had become. Their respire was simply breathy, as the song came to an end.

_"Dammit, Janet..."_ Rachel gazed into her eyes, as they prepared to say those final words.

"Hot." Puck waggled his eyebrows and groans sounded all around him. An audience of others from the theater had crowded around him and the two blushing girls who had stopped.

"Dammit, Puckerman!" Brittany punched his shoulder, and Santana kissed her.

"That's my girl," Santana smiled proudly, "Let's head to Breadstix, cause I'm starving."

"I've gotta head home now, Dad wants me home before the sun rises." Rachel barely got the opprotunity to even be there, and she'd hate to break curfew. Her fathers were weary of her being out so late.

"I'll come over or something tomorrow, Jew babe!" Puck threw over his shoulder.

"Bye Rach!" Brittany waved, Santana's arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder.

"Whatever, Berry." That was the most genuine goodbye she'd ever get out of Santana Lopez.

"I'll walk home with you."

"You sure about that, Fabray?" Rachel asked, "Doesn't Santana have your car?"

"Eh, I'll walk to hers to pick it up, then crash in her room." She shrugged. Her mother wouldn't care. 'As a strong young woman you should be able to go wherever you desire.' The whole feminism thing was a blessing and a curse.

"Thank you for being my Janet, earlier." Rachel finally said as they started walking.

"You were a very handsome, Brad." Quinn deadpanned, despite her racing pulse.

"I've upgraded from 'maybe cute' to 'very handsome' already?"

"If your gonna be a dilhole about it, then I can take it back, Berry."

"Now we're back to, Berry?"

"Your annoying." Quinn's face was red, and she couldn't tell if it was out of irritation, or lust. Probably a bit of both.

"Your easily worked up, and quite cute." Rachel was coy with the way she spoke, and Quinn took a breath.

"So, I went from 'beautful like Cherrie Currie, ala '76' to 'quite cute'?"

"How about I say your all of the above?"

"Nice save." Quinn muttered. Rachel laughed, grabbing her hand as they walked the last few blocks to the brunette's neighborhood. Quinn hoped her hand wasn't sweaty. She was trying not to shake too much either. It was very dark out, so no one would be able to see how scary this felt, right? Although it felt just as good, as it it was terrifying. Quinn felt a nudge to her rubs and she jumped. "Jesus, Berry!'

"Where do you go?" Rachel asked, ignoring her pain.

"Hmm?"

"When you zone out on me like that, where does that pretty little head of yours, go?"

"Just about...anywhere."

"Was it about me?" Rachel looked up at her carefully.

"Nope," Quinn smiled at her, as an idea hit her, "Someone totally different."

"Who might that be?" Rachel's eyebrows scrunched up.

"Finn Hudson." Quinn tried not to let the fact that she was joking show, but from the way Rachel's own eyes shifted, she knew she was found out.

"Oh?" Rachel urged her to continue

"Mhmm, he's just a dream boat, with his kind brown eyes, bright smile, nice body." Quinn had in fact dated Finn in the past. He actually wasn't too bad of a guy, but Quinn was still holding in giggles at the words that left her mouth.

"Well aren't you the vainest blonde I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." Rachel said it with mock indignation, holding her hand tighter.

"He's also very sweet," Quinn raised a brow at her, "Annoying, but I think I like the banter. Everytime I hear that voice it takes my breath away." Ok, now she was just laying out her sole.

"Your saying he gives you better banter than, I?"

"It makes me wanna pull that stupidly soft long hair, but—"

"Last I checked Finn's hair doesn't even reach the tip of his ears." Rachel commented. They had come to a stop outside of a little peach colored house.

"Look, I've been thinking for a while now, specifically tonight about...this." Quinn held up their joined hands, which were now shaking a bit. So much for doing this smoothly.

"And?" Rachel mumbled, biting her lip at the now serious nature of their conversation.

"And...I want it," Quinn looked up at those eyes that begged her to continue. "I want to hold your hand, I want to hold you, I want to have everything that comes with you. I just want you."

"But?" Rachel prompted, because there was always a catch.

"I was so worried about my mom," Quinn sighed, and Rachel deflated a little. "Rocky Horror...Frank 'N Furter was himself, and no one cared. He dressed like a women and never once metioned any kind of hate. I don't wanna be scared."

"Kiss me." Rachel blurted, but it came out sure. Quinn gulped, before slowly leaning in. As she got closer she could hear Rachel's beating heart just as clear as her own. Her lips hovered in front of Rachel's before moving towards a pink cheek.

"A real lady doesn't kiss on the first date." She whispered after pulling away.

"Then let me take you out tomorrow." Rachel asked, still dazed from their close proximity.

"Maybe," Quinn batted her lashes, and giggled at the pout that formed on pink lips. She gave her a tiny peck, that was everything, and anything, yet she still wanted more. She was pretty sure both their faces were red.

"I'll take that as a yes, Fabray."

_"Don't dream it, be it_

_Don't dream it, be it_

_It's beyond me...help me mommy_

_God bless Lili St. Cyr..."_

* * *

**I do hope I was able to do the decade justice. Any mistakes can be blamed on the fact that I was not alive then, and because Wikipedia is not the most reliable thing in the world. **

**I did in fact attempt to channel a bit of Jackie and Hyde into Brittany's parents. It wasn't too obvious, but the names, give it away.**

**I had more of this written and was thinking of making this multi chaptered, but really, I'm terrible with updating. So, I gave this one a happy ending, so that if I don't make a sequel, you can just use your own imaginations, or some shit.**

**Songs used all came from Rocky Horror: Science Fiction/Double Feature, Dammit Janet, Rose Tint My World.**

**ParaWhore**

**Out**

**Review. Or, I shall do something very evil, once I get better. **


End file.
